The Mane Event
This how the Mane Event goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. stands nervously backstage Garfield: What's the matter, Thomas? Thomas: Nothing. I'm just nervous. Batman(The LEGO Movie): Nervous about what, Thomas? Thomas: Nervous that we might slip up. Darksteel: Don't worry, Thomas. You'll do great. Ryan will be back soon. Thomas: True. Rigby: Let's hope that Ryan and the others bring some help against the Diesel Trio.James Right, James? nods Predaking: In Matau's absence, I'm in charge of his band. We'll go practice somewhere the Diesel Trio can't hear us. Thomas: Good idea. Skylynx: Let's show the Diesel Trio who's boss.Predaking Right, boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your king. Skylynx: Ok, Predaking. I get it now. Mal: them Did you guys hear that? Evil Anna: Hear what, Mal? Mal: They're gonna practice where the Diesel Trio won't hear them. Bertram T. Monkey: That's what the Rainbooms did in the Rainbow Rocks Movie. Mal: And we're gonna follow them. Evil Anna: Follow who? Mal: the curtain so that Evil Anna can see who he's talking about Them. Evil Anna: Yeah. I see what you're talking about. But what if the Diesel Trio puts you under their spell? Mal: Won't matter. And why? Because, of this. his pendant to them And we're going to cheat. Bertram T. Monkey: You got a pendant? What colour the gem is? Mal: Red. And with this baby, I'm gonna cheat in the finals. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan made a pendant for Ryan. Maybe we should help the Steambooms? Mal: Why should we? Evil Anna: Because they could break everyone at Canterlot High from the Diesel Trio's spell. Mal: So what? Mike's the one I'm after. Bertram T. Monkey: You do know that Mike has his own band. Right? Mal: Yes. But that still means that we outnumber them. Evil Anna: But, Mike can change personalities. Mal: Yes. As I've seen him do. Bertram T. Monkey: I saw him. At least our pendants protects us.Evil Anna Right, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Right. signals for them to look Bertram T. Monkey: I think they're gone somewhere. Mal: So what? We'll just follow 'em. Evil Anna: Ok. Don't tell the Diesel Trio please. Later Evil Anna: Mal. Where's Evil Ryan? Mal: Behind you. Duh. Bertram T. Monkey: But I thought that he's gone with Ryan. Mal: gasps I knew that cyborg clone was a traitor. Come on. Evil Anna: Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Mal: No. I have a better plan. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. But, Evil Ryan said to us that he's going to help the Steambooms. I might think we should do the same. Mal: Fine. You do it your way, I'll do it mine. Evil Anna: Ok. Come on, Bertram. Let's help the Steambooms. walks off Bertram T. Monkey: What's wrong with Mal? He thinks the Magic of Friendship is dead to him. Evil Anna: That's probably because the Diesel Trio got to him too. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess you're right, Evil Anna. Ryan's got Sci-Twi's amulet in case Mal betrays him and his friends. with the Dazzlings and the Steambooms Matau T. Monkey: How's is Equestria, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Peaceful. Matau T. Monkey: Good to know.someone coming Look, friends. Someone's coming. Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Hi. Evil Ryan: Bertram? Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yep. We came to help. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Mal? Is he going to help the Steambooms? Evil Anna: We tried to get him to but he wasn't listening. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think you got the same colour like my pendant. Evil Anna: Oh, yeah. Crash Bandicoot: The Dazzlings have got the same colour on their pendants. Aria Blaze: We already noticed. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for telling, Aria. At least Sci-twi has got her amulet. is watching them Mal: Did Ryan say something about Sci-Twi's amulet? quickly ducks out of sight as the teammates pass Ryan F-Freeman: Have you and Contralto got the feeling that we're been watched, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Uh, no. Cupcake Slash: Me nether. At least Contralto and I can sing with you and the Dazzlings, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan's right, Cupcake. With our friends and the Dazzlings on our side we'll be unbeatable. Mal: them leave Oh, really? Ryan, your body will soon be mine.evilly Just like Mike's was. Matau T. Monkey: Why you got Sci-Twi's amulet with you, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: It might come in handy. You know, if the Diesel Trio try to lure anyone onto their side, especially Mal. Matau T. Monkey: You also might use it in case if Mal betray us one day? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Mal runs into the Diesel Trio Mal: Guys. Bertram and Evil Anna betrayed me. Diesel: Hmmm. I can tell. Mal: They have joined the Steambooms along with my target Ryan F-Freeman. 'Arry: We have a special job for you, Mal. Mal: If there's anything you want me to do, I'm in your band. Diesel: We want you to help us take over every bit of this world. Mal: Ok. I'm in. But I still get Ryan's body so he can transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Diesel: Yes, yes. But that will be afterwards. Mal: Ok. And you might believe that I just became the Diesel Trio's newest member. Diesel: My thoughts exactly. Mal: Yes. Mike, You must know that I don't know the Magic of Friendship. And I'm getting back the one ticket to Equestria, Ryan's body. So, I can control his body as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Mike: him from outside Well, Mal, that's one thing that is not going to happen. in the second round Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. Cupcake, Contralto, the Dazzlings and I will practice on some songs. Aria Blaze: Especially our remake of Under Our Spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Aria. You know, our remake of Under Our Spell should be called Friendship Burns Bright. Aria Blaze: Yeah. Shall we sing it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Aria. Wait.to see Mike Here comes Mike now. Sonata Dusk: What does he want? Matau T. Monkey: Let me ask him, Sonata.Mike Hi, Mike. what's the news? Mike: Well, it just that, the Diesel Trio have lured Mal onto their team. Ryan F-Freeman: Mal? I knew it that he is a traitor. Mike: No. It's not that. They got to him when they sang in the cafeteria. Remember? Evil Ryan: But he told me, Evil Anna and Bertram that he's wearing a pendant like what Ryan has. Mike: Mal was a part of me once. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Mike. But, Mal broke his promise. Mike: But he'll be back to normal once he's released from the spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Not the spell, Mike. Mal's promise. Mike: I know. But when I get him to realize his mistake, he'll try and fix it. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan's got this covered. Master Ryan, can you show Mike Sci-Twi's amulet? does so Mike: That's nice, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Mike. I hope that I'll use it if Mal breaks his promise and betrays us. Mike: O-kay, not how I would plan on doing it. But cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. The Steambooms are going on stage to preform the song Awesome as I wanna be. Do you want to listen to us sing, Mike? Mike: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Get ready to be amazed by the DazzlingsContralto, Cupcake Slash and the Dazzlings Right, girls?pendant glows blue three girls nod Contralto: Ok, Ryan.pendant glows red song Friendship Burns Bright starts playing Adagio Dazzle and Cupcake Slash: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Let's all come together~ Sonata Dusk, Contralto and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: Friendship burns bright within you~ We're giving you the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ Friendship is what makes you friends~ Aira Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Now it's found it's way to your soul~ Ryan F-Freeman, Aira Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman, the Dazzlings, Contralto and Cupcake Slash: With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within you~ Adagio Dazzle: Listen to the sound of Ryan's voice~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: What you know, I did without choice~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Freeing you with the weapon of Ryan's song~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: That's why the Dazzlings are singing along~ Aria Blaze, Contralto, Cupcake Slash, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle: Oh, whoa, oh~ Ryan F-Freeman, the Dazzlings, Contralto and Cupcake Slash: With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ With friendship in your heart, you'll be friends forever and more~ Got the song that you adore~ Friendship burns bright within our hearts~ That's what magic really starts~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within you~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Let's all come together~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Friendship burns bright within~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: You~ laughter Mike: Awesome. Listen, the Steambooms are starting. Ryan F-Freeman: Let us hope that they make it to the finals. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan